


What Were You Thinking?

by PhoebeMiller



Series: Season 9 Codas [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 918 coda, Coda, Episode Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: 918 coda - Danny ruins Amanda's new outfit and finally gets things straight with Rachel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for this episode. I know I have other stories hanging out there unfinished. I hope you indulge me. (And Tracey...please don't kill me!)

 

 

Danny was going to kill his partner. Fuming, he shook his head at the thought of Steve letting Amanda use his phone to lure him into a meeting. _What was he thinking?_ Surely a Navy SEAL had to know an old lady stole his phone. No way did she do it without him knowing.

 

With one big sigh, he traveled slowly through the lobby, happy to have such a crowd to get lost in right then. His brain was scrambled from a day of dealing with the ghost of his past - literally and figuratively.

 

 _Do right by Rachel_. What the fuck did that mean? He always did right by Rachel. Except when she was lying to him or trying to take his kids away. And even at his worst, he still treated her with some level of respect. She was the mother of his kids, for gods sake. He could not get Amanda's words out his head, and he wanted to punch something.

 

There was another voice there too. _Steve_. Reminding him that Amanda probably only ever heard one side of this argument. And she would always believe her daughter over her ex-son in law. It's what mothers did. Normal ones, anyway.

 

Amanda had never liked him. Her cheap explanation didn't mean a thing to him after years of her disdain and reproach. He didn't care. He just wanted her gone, off the island. Away from his home. _Home_. He chuckled. Hawaii was his home. The realization still took him by surprise. His kids were here, as was the other part of his heart. Even if he wanted to kick his ass at the moment.

 

With a whoosh of the sliding doors, he stepped into the warm evening air. On a day like today, the crisp, cold air of Jersey would be nice to clear his senses. But he wasn't getting that, so the next best thing was to go home and crank the AC. He was ready to slip into something comfortable and veg on the couch. Alone. With a ballgame blaring. Basketball was really heating up. He could get lost in a game, yell at the TV.

 

Something caught his attention, and Danny turned instinctively to the hotel driveway. His mother in law stood there waiting for her ride. Tapping her foot. She was headed to see Rachel and the kids. It was odd seeing her there unprotected. He wondered where Steve was. He had the urge to wait with her, but stopped himself, deciding to head the other direction. He'd had enough of her poison.

 

Until he saw it. A red new model sedan. Maybe a Caddie. Barreling up the drive. Heading straight for the devil herself.

 

"Mandy!" Danny shouted as he charged toward her.

 

She turned to look at him, frowning. "Daniel, what's the-"

 

He knocked her out of the way, sending her sprawling across the pavement. He was not so lucky. The gaudy red car hit him, and he rolled over the hood, smashing into the windshield before tumbling to the ground.

 

Certain he was about to become road kill, he sent up a quick prayer. The car backed up and swerved around him screeching out onto the street. Danny reached out reflexively, wanting to check on Amanda. Then everything blanked out.

 

At first there was nothing but his heart beating rapidly. His breath loud as he struggled toward awareness. He had to get up. Someone was in trouble.

 

Danny blinked, but he couldn't move. He could barely fill his lungs and his eyes watered, wide with panic. The screaming and calls to dial 911 were muffled but he clearly heard his ex-mother-in-law close to his ear.

 

"My God, Daniel. What in the hell were you thinking? I paid good money for this outfit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go...Steve's point of view.

 

 

Steve excused himself and went to use the head, cursing the champagne he chugged. 5 glasses total. Not only was he pissing like a racehorse, but his whole body now had that dull sort of ache that often accompanied his drinking any alcohol these days. _God, he wished he could hold onto a buzz._ He needed it. Amanda was driving him crazy.

 

He was half expecting her to make some sort of move, and he really didn't want to humiliate her. Not that he wasn't flattered in a weird way. But when she'd talked about dinner and then breakfast with a wink, Steve knew he'd blushed ten shades of red. Maybe that was her plan all along. She simply loved torturing people.

 

Danny was right. _Danny was always right._

 

He needed to call his best friend to apologize. Hell, Steve even thought about asking for help getting out of there. He checked his pockets. _Shit_. He'd left his phone on the end table.

 

When he walked back into the plush sitting room, Amanda had his cell. She greeted him with the most devilish smile.

 

Cringing, he studied her. He didn't want to yank the phone out of her hands. That would be rude. Even though she'd just violated all kinds of privacy. From now on, he'd use a lock screen. Didn't matter if it made Danny crazy trying to crack it. Once Danny found out what just went down, he'd make it Five-0 policy.

 

"Amanda, may I have my phone back?" He cleared his throat and added. "Please."

 

"Sure, thing, Steven."

 

It dawned on him that the text messaging app was open. "What -"

 

She interrupted. "Did I do?"

 

"Yes." He felt dumb holding his hand out but he wanted his phone back. ASAP.

 

"Why, I texted Daniel and pretended to be you, of course."

 

She said this like it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

Steve could feel his face turn red again, but not from embarrassment. "You did what?"

 

"Now, Steven, I know you're not deaf." Amanda was enjoying her game. Too much.

 

Nostrils flaring, he held his tongue. She returned his phone, letting her fingers linger. He cleared his throat again.

 

"My dear handsome boy, I do hope you aren't coming down with something. Do you have a bit of a tickle in your throat? I have just the thing to help with that." She tilted her head and smiled, no teeth showing but a twinkle in her eyes. "Go ahead, see what I texted."

 

As he opened the screen with a slide of his finger, she got up and grabbed her purse.

 

"Now, please give me a head start. I'd like - say - 20 minutes with Daniel alone before you rescue the poor boy. He can be such an emotional wreck when stressed. I bet he's already drowning his sorrows in alcohol."

 

Steve read her text and frowned. "You're meeting him at the bar?"

 

"Great, you can read. I knew I liked you."

 

With that, she exited the room, moving quickly like she assumed he'd stop her.

 

Instead, Steve froze. He suddenly couldn't breathe. Thoughts raced through his brain. He was so out of his league.

 

_Should he give her 20 minutes? How angry would Danny be?  What the fuck was he doing?_

 

He quickly texted Danny. Only to have the little send icon spin and spin.

 

"What the fuck? Why don't I have service?" Steve growled at his misbehaving phone.

 

Heading for the balcony, he hoped to have better signal out there. Because he wasn't ready to see Danny. But he could warn him.

 

He tried again and the same thing happened. His damn phone. He'd been thinking about replacing it for the last week. Restarting was the only fix, so he powered it down and waited. Watching and scowling. Danny was going to kill him. By now, she could be there. _God, what had he done?_ He should never have let his phone out of his sight. But who does that? Who uses someone else's phone and pretends to be them?

 

_God_ , he understood why Danny couldn't stand her.

 

Now part him just wanted to slink away like the Smooth Dog he wasn't. No way could he do that to his best friend. He'd already screwed up enough today.

 

His damn phone was taking too long to restart and his text message failed to go through and now it was happening again. What a rotten time for this to happen. Steve jumped up and headed for the hotel bar.

 

He pounded the wall by the elevator when pushing the button yielded nothing but a ding. The display showed the car was two floors below him and on its way down. He was not looking forward to taking the stairs; he was so run down from drinking too much expensive bubbly. He never drank alcohol anymore because of his liver.

 

_Danny's liver._

 

Today had been a huge mistake. A mess. He'd hurt his best friend. He should have stood up for him more than he did. He should have told Amanda Savage off.

 

Steve considered his pain a penance and headed for the stairwell. He jogged down the steps determined to catch up with Danny. He'd interrupt the little meeting if he could. Set the record straight.

 

He scanned the bar. No Danny or Amanda.

 

_Shit, he was too late._

 

He stalked through the lobby, a man on a mission. Apology and groveling on his mind. He owed Danny so much more than words. Steve hoped he could catch up to his friend before he left the hotel. He'd treat him to dinner. Hell, he'd pay for the next million meals to make up for the day.

 

Steve did not expect to find Danny lying on the pavement, barely conscious with Amanda crouched beside him, babbling something in a heavy British accent.

 

"Did anyone call for help?" Steve bellowed as he sprinted to his fallen partner.

 

"Yes, I did!" The father of a small family a few feet away answered. "They said they'd be here in five."

 

Steve nodded a thank you and everything zoned out.

 

"God, Danny, hey buddy, can you hear me?"  Steve assessed his friend, not daring to move him.

 

Jaw tense, Steve fought back a wave of flashbacks. He couldn't lose control, so he focused on the scene.

 

"What happened here?" He asked the crowd. He had to be sure the threat had passed.

 

"He was hit by a car." Someone in the crowd yelled.

 

Steve was shocked. "A car?"

 

"He apparently didn't move fast enough." Amanda quipped.

 

Feeling a bit stung, Steve didn't have a reply for a few seconds. He turned back to Danny, praying he'd open his eyes.

 

Another witness added their two cents. "He saved her life."

 

"What?" Steve glared at Amanda. "Danny saved your life? Seriously? What the fuck happened?"

 

"Why, I don't know about all that." She leaned in, inspecting Danny like he was a bug. "He doesn't look all that bad off."

 

Steve pushed her out of his way. "You've done enough here. Go stand over there."

 

When she didn't move, he shouted. "Go stand over there now!"

 

"But I..." She stammered, both horrified and annoyed at his treatment of her.

 

Steve didn't give a shit. "Now, Amanda, I don't have time for you. Wait for the police. Get yourself checked out."

 

Certain there was nothing he could do for his partner until help arrived, Steve looked to the crowd for answers. He needed a distraction so he didn't tear Amanda apart.

 

"Who did this? Where's the car?"

 

"They sped off that way." The person pointed toward the street. "Shouldn't be hard to find them. He cracked their windshield pretty good."

 

Danny groaned and the whole world disappeared.

 

"Easy, buddy. Help's on the way. Try not to move."

 

" _Can't_ move." Danny whispered, his breathing labored.

 

"You can't move?"

 

Their eyes met. Tears ran down Danny's face. He closed his eyes, and he shivered against the pain.

 

"You're gonna be okay, partner." Steve put his hand on Danny's shoulder, afraid to touch but desperately needing the connection. "Whatever happens. I've got you."

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story. Here's another chapter. (Pardon any medical mistakes. If anything's really glaring, let me know.)

 

 

"We don't have much, Steve. Hotel security is spotty here. Apparently they've been a little lax on their landscaping and they're bigger on guest privacy than safety. I'm sure that's gonna change once this gets out."

 

"Anything that will help, Lou?" Steve exhaled his frustration, hoping Lou didn't hear it.

 

"The car was a rental. Someone got the tag and a brief video. Tani and Jerry are checking it out now. Junior is taking statements. There were quite a few witnesses. But they're all saying the same thing. Danny pushed Amanda out of the path of a newer red Cadillac. Descriptions of the driver vary. Typical really. Hopefully the rental company will have something on file. If the vehicle wasn't stolen. Which in all likelihood it was."

 

"Yea, Lou, thanks."

 

"Hey, we might get lucky and the vehicle has GPS. Most rental fleets use them now. Unless it was a mom and pop, but I doubt it. A Caddie?" Lou laughed. "That has to be an airport type situation. High end model like that."

 

"Thanks, Lou." Steve repeated. He didn't know what else to say. The case wasn't what he was focused on. The details kept them sane, but it wasn't why Lou had really called.

 

"How's our boy?"

 

"No word yet."

 

"He's tough."

 

Steve sucked in a deep breath. He didn't want to tell Lou that Danny couldn't move anything below the waist. He didn't want to admit it to himself. Talking about it might make it real. Set it in stone.

 

"Steve - are you alright? Dumb question, I know. Is there something you're not telling me?"

 

"Yea." He paused to steady himself for the reveal. "Danny can't move his legs."

 

"He's paralyzed?" Lou's voice was almost frantic. "Could it be shock? Do they think it's permanent?"

 

"It's too soon to know anything. They're running tests now."

 

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

 

"Thanks, Lou, really."

 

"You hold on. Have you called Rachel?"

 

"Amanda did. Rachel's trying to find a sitter for Charlie."

 

"Oh yea, the mother in law. Bit of a handful, huh?" Lou chuckled. "Hey - Renee can watch Charlie. I'll give Rachel a call. You have her number?"

 

Of course he had her number. "Yea, Lou, thanks. I'll text you."

 

There was silence between them. Steve was uncomfortable.

 

"I'm fine, Lou. See you when you get here."

 

"I shouldn't have to tell you this but you can talk to me."

 

And that was all it took for the dam to break.

 

"I screwed up, Lou." The words came out in a rush, like he hadn't meant to say them.

 

"Hey, now, this isn't your fault."

 

"No, not this." Steve paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to steady himself. "With Amanda. Danny. The whole thing today. I didn't take his side."

 

"You didn't what?"

 

"I didn't believe him about his mother-in-law. I-"

 

Lou chuckled. "Hey just stop. How were you to know? Huh?"

 

"But I was there. She was horrible."

 

"Of course she was. She's his mother in law."

 

"It's worse than that."

 

"I'm sure it was. She's Danny's mother in law."

 

"I didn't have his back."

 

"Well...I wasn't there, so -"

 

"Now I might not - I might not get the chance -" Steve tripped and stumbled over his thoughts. "If he can't -"

 

"No, uh uh. No way, man. Don't finish that thought." Lou's voice was sharp. "This wasn't your fault. From what I heard, Danny saved his mother in law's life. Some damn fool tried to kill her. You would have done the same."

 

There was silence for a few seconds.

 

"So get over yourself and be there for Danny. You two will work this out. I have no doubt about it."

 

"I hope you're right, Lou."

 

"And let me tell you something about mother-in-laws." Lou paused, probably for effect. "Mother-in-laws exist to make your life miserable. They're worse than your own parents because they have that parental instinct, but it ain't for you. They're looking out for their own. You're the enemy."

 

"No way. Danny's parents. They love me."

 

"Now, I'm gonna skip the fact that you're calling Danny's folks your in-laws and get to the truth about Amanda Savage. First, she took one look at you and saw an easy mark."

 

"Easy mark?"

 

"You're a tall drink of water, man."

 

"Tall drink of water, really?" Steve couldn't help letting his amusement curl his lips into a smile. Lou had a way of lightening any situation.

 

And he knew it. "You're a giant puppy dog."

 

Steve laughed but tried to be serious. "Now, you're just -"

 

Lou rolled right over his objection. "Her goal is to make Danny miserable. I bet she's been doing it for years, judging by his reaction. He complained about her all week, but in that low key sort of way you mention something you're afraid to summon."

 

"You're making stuff up."

 

"No way. You know what I mean. He kept this quiet til the last minute. And I bet he tried to warn you."

 

"He did."

 

"And you thought he was just doing his usual routine. We all know Danny can moan about things. It's his way of working stuff out. But this - this he kept to himself."

 

"He's mentioned her over the years."

 

"Yea? What did he say about her? Before today?"

 

"That he made her stay in a hotel."

 

"See? There's your sign. This man, that we know and love, made her stay in a hotel. She came all that way across the ocean to see her daughter and - was Grace born yet?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"Doesn't matter." Lou sighed. "Our Danny was rude to someone. How often does he stand up for his own needs? Huh?"

 

Silence again.

 

"This woman gets under his skin."

 

"Well, that's obvious." Steve frowned at the phone.

 

"It's what evil mother-in-laws do."

 

"And you have experience with this?"

 

"No, no thankfully I do not. I hit the lottery there."

 

"Wait, I thought you -" Steve laughed. "Renee's father."

 

"You got that right, baby.  Her mom is a saint. Love her to death. Her dad - he still gives me the evil eye. He scared the hell out of me as a kid. Still does. I cannot get a wink of sleep when that man is in the house."

 

"And this helps me how?"

 

"She clearly got under your skin, too."

 

"You have to experience her."

 

"Oh, I'm sure I will before all this is over. I'm sure I will."  Lou paused and Steve could hear voices in the background. "Look, Jerry just got some intel on our driver. I gotta go."

 

"Fill me in when you can."

 

"You know I will."

 

"Thanks again, Lou. For listening."

 

"Take care of our boy, Steve. And yourself. I mean it."

 

Shoving his phone in his pocket, Steve closed his eyes and collapsed in the nearest chair. He glanced around the waiting room, thankful he was alone. The ever changing light danced across the walls as a thunderstorm boomed out on the ocean. He longed to be in the water, and maybe that's where he'd be once this was over. Swimming soothed his soul. It was one of the few things that made sense. Something that never changed, yet constantly challenged him.

 

_Danny_. Steve sighed the name. His mantra. _How could he not have believed him?_ Because he really thought Danny was simply exaggerating like he often did. But now, he'd seen it firsthand. Amanda had zeroed in on Danny and made him miserable. She went out of her way with her snide comments and jabs. It made Steve sick. _Why had he allowed it to go on?_ He whipped a magazine across the room, sending it flapping to the floor.

 

_Take care of our boy._ Lou's parting words came back to him.

 

Steve wished he had taken care of Danny. He wished he'd paid more attention instead of egging him on. This might not have happened. He should have gone after Danny when he'd first walked away. Dragged him back to the table, had it out with Amanda. But that wasn't how things went.

 

_No_ \- this wouldn't have happened if they'd been together.

 

/././

Steve stood at the window, disgusted. Head pounding. He was happy for his solitude. He didn't want to face anyone.

 

Amanda was sure to return soon. She'd agreed to a checkup after thirty minutes of grumbling about the inefficiencies of the American medical system. Rachel had insisted, and Amanda had relented. Just like that. Steve took note of Rachel's sway over her mother. Maybe he could use it.

 

Rachel was on her way. Renee had picked up Charlie. Steve wondered if Rachel had ever stood up for Danny.

 

"Commander McGarrett?"

 

"Yes." He sprang to attention. "Do you have an update?"

 

The doctor walked over to Steve. The fact that he didn't need to introduce himself wasn't lost on the two men. "Please - let's sit down."

 

"Okay, sure. How is he?"

 

"Right now, he's resting."

 

"Can he?" Steve couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

 

"We believe the shock of the accident and resulting swelling is responsible for his paralysis. Odd thing is he does have some feeling in his legs."

 

Steve felt the tiniest bit of hope but it was still squashed by the larger issue. "But he can't move?"

 

"Not so much as a twitch."

 

Taking a deep breath, Steve tried to stave off tears. He couldn't break down now. That would come later. Alone at home. With Eddie at his side. _God, he loved that dog_...almost as much as Danny.

 

"His body's in shock. Typically this reaction subsides within a few hours. There's extensive bruising to Danny's lower back and left torso. Probably from the impact. Thankfully, his spine and vertebrae show no signs of damage. He has no broken bones, but does have a severe concussion. Once the swelling goes down - well, we should know more in the morning. For now, he's been mildly sedated so we can better monitor him and keep his stress levels under control. He might be here a few days."

 

Steve nodded, unable to speak as he digested the information.

 

"He's damn lucky, son."

 

"As long as he gets mobility back."

 

"Yes, that's the hard part. For now, we're playing the waiting game."

 

"Thanks, Doc." Steve held out his hand. "When can I see him?"

 

The doctor shook Steve's hand and then checked his watch. "I'd like Danny to rest, so let's give it some time. I'll send someone for you soon, so you can just have a few minutes."

 

"Okay, thank you. For everything."  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading. Things get interesting in the next chapter. Rachel and her mum have a chat, and we get some news on Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having waaay too much fun writing Amanda... And please pardon my weird sense of humor. Enjoy!

 

 

"You can have five minutes, and that's it. He's resting and probably won't even know you're there." The young man looked like he wasn't sure Steve was listening to him. "Commander McGarrett?"

 

Steve nodded but didn't protest the orders. This wasn't his first time or fourth or ... well, you get the point. He knew the protocol. Whether he followed it, depended on what his best friend needed.

 

"Danny's scheduled for more tests soon. I know you want to make sure he's alright. He's in good hands."

 

"Thank you." Steve smiled. He'd seen this tech before and appreciated the guy's help.

 

Standing in the doorway, Steve paused before entering. Danny's eyes were closed, his breath even. He wasn't sleeping though because when Steve stepped closer those baby blue eyes blinked open and the recognition was immediate.

 

"Hey."  The word stretched out like taffy on a warm day. And Danny was obviously on something good.

 

"Hey."

 

"See'okay?"

 

"Yes, Amanda's fine." Steve worked very hard to stem his anger at the woman.

 

"Nah'me." Danny slurred. His left hand brushed his hip.

 

Steve didn't break eye contact. He wouldn't shy away from this moment. He would be there for Danny no matter what happened.

 

"I'm here partner. No matter what."  He pulled a chair close to the bed, taking Danny's hand gently in his own. "We'll figure this out. You rest."

 

Danny flashed a smile and closed his eyes, drifting. Steve noticed a twitch in Danny's right leg and his heart skipped a beat.

 

"You moved." He murmured, watching in disbelief. Maybe he'd imagined it. "Do it again. You moved!"

 

He didn't get a response from Danny, so he jumped out of the chair and raced into the hall, grabbing the first staffer he could find. "He moved his-"

 

The woman was confused and cut him off. "Who had a movement?"

 

"My partner." He pointed toward the room. Obviously too excited to hear her right.

 

"Mr. Williams?"

 

"Yes, he moved!"

 

Still a little puzzled, the housekeeping staffer nodded. "I'll tell someone. Did he make a mess?"

 

"What? No, not that kind of movement." Steve laughed. "He moved his leg. Well it was more of a twitch but he-"

 

"Sir -" The woman tapped Steve's arm. "Let me get someone."

 

/././

 

After about twenty minutes and a good laugh, Steve stood before an unfamiliar physician who didn't seem impressed with Steve's outburst. This guy was all business.

 

"Sometimes, you can get locked in. Have you ever had back pain, Commander?"

 

"Sure, like most people."

 

"Did it have you flat on your back?"

 

"No, nothing like that."

 

"Has Danny?"

 

Steve thought for a moment.  "Yea, maybe once."

 

"Sometimes, the mind protects us from pain. Our brain knows if we move a certain way, it will hurt. So we don't make that motion. This sometimes happens with back pain. The muscles freeze."

 

"But this is more than just his back."

 

"Yes, and this was a rather traumatic event."

 

Opening his mouth to speak, Steve found all he could do was take a deep breath. His head swam a little and he felt a headache descend.

 

"I know it's a lot. The fact that Danny has sensation in his legs gives us hope. And you say you saw him twitch?"

 

"Yes, he moved his leg."

 

"Involuntary movements are common with this type of injury. It could be his muscles waking up, so to speak. So, please, stay positive. This just happened. He needs time to heal."

 

Steve nodded, trying to look around the doctor to his best friend. Danny hadn't stirred again.

 

"Now, if you'd give us a moment to check Danny's vitals? Then you can tell him goodbye for now. I want to send him for one more test before everyone closes up shop for the night." The doctor gave him a weak smile.

 

"Sure, whatever you need. I'll get out of your way." A wave of desperation crashed over Steve. He felt like a kid nobody believed. "He did move. I know he did. Just a twitch but I saw it."

 

But that's all it was. A twitch and nothing more. Steve stood in the doorway again, watching the doctor and nurse confer by Danny's bed. He knew better than to get his hopes up about anything.

 

Maybe he'd imagined it. They looked at him like that's all it was.

 

He knew better about that, too. He'd seen Danny's leg move.

 

Hope could be a bitch.

/././

 

"You've got it all wrong, mum."

 

"What dear?"

 

"Danny is a good man."

 

Amanda rubbed Rachel's arm. "Oh, I know that, dear."

 

"No, I don't think you do."

 

"Rachel, please."

 

"He saved your life."

 

Eye roll from Amanda.  "For the 100th time, yes...I know."

 

"Mother -" Rachel raised her voice, sitting up straighter and then relaxing. Sighing, she shook her head, hands sliding from her thighs to her knees. It was tough for her to stand up to her mom. "There's something you don't know."

 

"Oh darling, please. Don't be so dramatic. It's been a long day." Amanda closed her eyes. "Can't we talk tomorrow? I'd like to go back to the hotel. Take a nice hot bath. Find a decent cup of tea."

 

Rachel wrinkled her nose, as barely visible tremors gave away the surge of emotions she was tamping down.

 

Amanda tilted the paper cup she held, eyeing the brownish liquid. "Because this is not tea. I don't know what it is. Sticks and twigs swept off the floor, maybe."

 

"Stop it right now." The dam broke.

 

"Rachel - lower your voice."

 

"No, I will not."

 

"Now is not the time to be willful." She patted her daughter's leg. "I'm sorry about Daniel. Really."

 

"This is your fault."

 

"My fault?"

 

"That person was after you. They could have been one of your fans."

 

"That's not my fault."

 

"No, it isn't."

 

"See, we agree." She leaned over and put her hand on Rachel's forehead. "I think you're coming down with something. With all this ridiculous talk. My fans love me."

 

"Stop it."

 

Well, you're behaving like -"

 

"Stop it. You always do this."

 

"Do what?" Amanda smoothed her pantsuit. "I'm not doing anything."

 

She stood up, brushing away nonexistent dirt. Rachel tried really hard not to cry or scream.

 

"Can we please leave?"

 

"Leave? Really, mum, you think I'm leaving?"

 

"Steven can update you. Let's go." She took Rachel's hand and tugged lightly.

 

"No, I'm staying."

 

"He doesn't love you, you know. It's nostalgia. That's all. You're comfortable."

 

Horrified, Rachel yanked her hand away. "How dare you?"

 

"Oh darling, I'm sorry. I'm tired and achy. My filter is gone, I'm afraid. I've been through a lot today. As you know, I took quite a tumble thanks to -"

 

"You're alive thanks to Danny." Steve bellowed.

 

"Steven, how delightful. Can I trouble you to take me back to the hotel? After the day I've had, I'd hate to ride with a stranger. You just never know."

 

Steve stared at Amanda for a few seconds, mouth open. Then he let it rip.

 

"What in the hell is wrong with you?"

 

"With me?" Shocked, Amanda took a few steps away from him, eyes huge.

 

"Someone tried to run you down. To kill you."  Steve shook his head, face contorted in anger and disbelief. "Danny pushed you out of the way. He could have died."

 

Arms crossed over her chest, Amanda muttered. "I didn't ask him to do that."

 

"No, you didn't. That's the kind of guy he is. Willing to sacrifice for others."

 

"And he's put up with you...with me." Rachel added.

 

"Put up with you?" Amanda turned back to her daughter. "Darling, after all you've endured with his job and his temper."

 

"Temper? What the fuck?"  Steve looked back and forth between Rachel and Amanda.

 

"He's a hothead." Amanda dug in. "You saw it. He walked away today. Just like that. He had an obligation and he left you holding the bag quite literally."

 

"What is wrong with you?" Steve ran his hands through his hair. "I should have left when he did."

 

"Well, I'd never peg you for-"

 

Steve cut her off, holding up his hand. "Just stop talking. I'll have someone from HPD take you back to your hotel. They'll stay outside your door."

 

"I don't need a police escort."

 

"Stop - Mandy - you can refuse police protection. That's up to you." Steve took a deep breath. "I advise against it. Someone out there wants you dead."

 

"It's not that serious, is it?"

 

"Someone tried to run you over with their car!" Rachel screamed before throwing her hands over her face.

 

Steve remained calm. "Rachel and I will be staying here. After the day he's had, Danny needs to see people he loves when he wakes up. Not you."

 

Rachel gasped, stifling a laugh. No one ever spoke to her mother this way.

 

"Steven, how dare you."

 

"Ms. Savage, would you like police protection during your time on my island?"

 

Amanda sighed and frowned, giving the barest hint of a nod.

 

"Good choice. Especially since we don't know why someone tried to kill you. And that person is still out there. We wouldn't want them to try again, would we?"

 

"Fine. I just want to go back to my room. Forget this day ever happened."

 

"I wish I could forget." Steve glared at her.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - my mood has shifted since I first wrote this story and it colors this chapter. The show itself is going cold for me and fic used to be a panacea because I wanted to hold on... Like I said at the beginning of this - mood has shifted.

 

 

Squinting through dry eyes, Danny counted to ten as he fought a flash of panic. He was trapped; felt like he was in a box. He couldn't move. But he was oddly comfortable. Soft. Cradled. Yet still tethered and confined.

 

Then he remembered. Amanda. The car.

 

_Steve_.

 

Danny watched him for a minute, taking in the scene between long slow blinks as he allowed himself to wake up. Steve was sitting beside the bed, head down. The even, slow rise and fall of his chest told Danny he was asleep. And the worry lines were gone from his face.

 

He hated to be the cause of Steve's worry. His best friend was here in that uncomfortable chair because of him. This thought made his next breath catch a little and he exhaled loudly to relieve the tightness in his chest.

 

Steve noticed and opened his eyes with a soft smile.  "Hey."

 

"Hey." Danny returned the grin with a slight wince. His whole face hurt, and he was thirsty. He did not relish taking the first drink.  

 

Steve read his mind. "Need anything?"

 

"Drink?"

 

"You can have these first." Steve shook the little cup of ice.

 

Danny gave him a slight nod and opened his mouth. Steve didn't hesitate. He took the spoon and set a small piece of the ice onto Danny's tongue. "Careful."

 

"Thank you." Danny mumbled as he moved the ice around his mouth. "So good."

 

Sitting back in the chair, Steve watched his partner. A bit of the calm returned like he was satisfied for the moment.

 

"You were here earlier?" Danny rubbed the crust from his eyes.

 

"Yea, you were out of it."

 

"Nurse said I moved my leg?"

 

"You did."

 

"Huh." Danny surveyed his lower half. "I've got nothing. It's weird."

 

"Doc says it's the swelling in your back."

 

Danny didn't look so convinced, so Steve changed the subject.

 

"Do you remember what happened? HPD wants a statement."

 

"Is Amanda okay?"

 

Steve frowned at the mention. "She's fine."

 

"Man did I send her flying. I was worried I hurt her."

 

"Only you, buddy." Steve shook his head and huffed. "I mean, only you would worry about everyone but yourself. But yea, she's fine. Maybe a few bruises."

 

"Hey." Danny grabbed his arm, stretching the IV. "Stop."

 

"I wasn't with you."

 

_There it was. The inevitable guilt trip._ They both did it.

 

Danny sighed. "Don't start. Not your fault, babe."

 

"I should have been there." Steve dug in, tensing his jaw for a breath before running his hand through his hair. "I'm your partner."

 

"Then you'd be in this bed. Because one of us would've jumped in front of that car." Danny closed his eyes, exhausted.

 

Softening a little, Steve sighed. He didn't want Danny to stress over him, so he changed the subject. "Rest, I'll be here."

 

Danny didn't argue. He had a question. "Is Rachel here?"

 

"Yea, she had to make a stop first. Freshen up or something." Steve hoped Danny didn't catch the flinch at the sting of that name.

 

But then Danny tossed another grenade. "Amanda? She here?"

 

"Pua took her back to the hotel. I told her she needed HPD protection til we find the driver."

 

Danny giggled. "Pua? You sure about that?"

 

Steve shrugged.

 

"She'll eat him alive."

 

"He reads her books. I bet he'll drive her crazy."

 

"Good idea." Danny studied Steve for a few seconds before scanning the room. "So, you're my protection?"

 

"See, I knew you were an excellent detective."

 

"Go home. I'm fine."

 

"Hey, we don't know who did this."

 

Danny looked away, and neither spoke as that reality sunk in. Blind at the moment, they were vulnerable. Out of control.

 

And Danny couldn't move his legs.

 

He turned back to his best friend and reached for him. Steve took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You alright?"

 

"No, I'm not fine. That make you feel better if I admit?"

 

Steve gave him half a smile. "Maybe a little."

 

"Good because that's all you get."

 

Nodding, Steve relaxed. "What do you remember?"

 

"The car headed straight for her. It wasn't random." Danny stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders with a groan. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

 

"Hey, be careful." Steve sprang into mother hen mode. "Should you be doing that?"

 

Danny chuckled. "That's funny coming from you. _Should I be doing that_."

 

Steve glared, so Danny continued.

 

"I saw Amanda. Looked like she was waiting for a ride. I wondered where you were. Figured you came to your senses and ditched her."

 

A loud exhale from Steve made Danny poke his leg.

 

"She told me she stole your phone."

 

"Sorry about that." Steve rubbed his hand over the spot Danny had touched. "She was a pain in the-."

 

"Well, now you know, huh? And you're being too kind."

 

"Sorry I didn't believe you, partner."

 

Danny grabbed his arm and dug his nails into skin. "Stop apologizing. Now."

 

"I'll stop apologizing when you relax." Steve's whisper was almost a growl which he followed up with a more gentle plea. Just one word. "Please."

 

And it worked because whatever energy Danny had evaporated.

 

Sighing, he smiled. "Sleepy. Can't keep eyes open." 

 

"You rest. I'll be here. Let me get Rachel. She wants to see you."

 

"Rachel." The name slid out of his mouth slowly as Danny fell asleep again.

 

Steve stood watching his best friend for a few seconds, biting his lip so he wouldn't frown. Danny was the negative one. Not him. But he couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom where Danny and Rachel were concerned. And it broke his normally compartmentalized heart.

 

He straightened himself and pushed those feelings aside, going over a list of what he had to do before settling in for the night. He needed to call Lou and the team for situation reports. His phone had been quiet. He knew Tani and Junior would update Lou, trying to give Steve time with Danny. This thought pissed him off - and it felt strange.

 

Danny needed someone else. _Not him_. More and more lately, he'd dodged phone calls and he hadn't been over to watch a game in almost a month. Steve recognized what was happening. He'd done the same thing to Danny when things had flared with Catherine and then Lynne. He knew the signs.

 

With a sigh, he left the room in search of Rachel. Steve would always take care of his partner, and if he wanted his ex, Steve would make sure she was there when Danny woke up. He understood the need for nostalgia and comfort in times like this. He wished he could be that for Danny.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told a few people I was done with fan fiction. Even took down a story I fear I won't ever finish. Then, this happened. And there's more coming. Crossing my fingers I finish this one for you. Thanks for reading.

 

 

Steve clenched his fists as the door clicked to a close behind him. He looked up and down the hall and didn't see Rachel. Taking a deep breath, he pushed away all of his feelings and set about finding the object of his partner's desire.

 

Figuring she might still be in the restroom, he headed that direction and was promptly stopped by a nurse. "Sir, are you spending the night?"

 

"Yes." He wanted to keep this conversation short. His temper was on a short leash. Pleasantries were kindling to that fire.

 

"I can have someone bring you a better chair, so you can get some sleep."

 

"Thank you."  He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a slight tension.

 

"Have you eaten anything?"

 

"Not hungry."

 

She nodded. "Let me know if you need anything. I might be able to scrounge up something healthier than vending machine fare."

 

"Sure, what would be nice."

 

She walked away, leaving Steve to his thoughts.  

 

"Steven." Rachel slipped out of the small waiting room at the end of the hall. "How's Danny?"

 

"Waiting to see you."

 

She studied him for a few seconds. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 

"Like what?" Steve frowned. He felt the beginning of a full on headache snaking its way from his neck to his jaw.

 

"We were good once, you know."

 

Steve answered with a hum, not words.

 

"I'm sure you've only ever heard his side."

 

"Now's not the time, Rachel."

 

Sighing, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just feeling like this is all my fault. Like you blame me."

 

"Why would I - " He didn't finish the sentence. Instead, he softened and smiled. "Danny's asking for you. Right now, that's what matters."

 

/././

 

“Rachel.”

 

“You're awake.” She tried to keep her expression blank and voice soft. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Okay.” Danny reached for her hand, touching only her fingertips. She didn’t move closer. “I guess. How're you?”

 

His speech was slow, thick like taffy being pulled. He squinted at the concerned look on her face, wanting to tell her not to worry.

 

“Steve's out in the hall. He needed a break.”

 

She was deflecting and he let her. He wasn't sure he could keep up with a conversation.

 

“I can only stay for a little while. Renee Grover has Charlie, and I hate to impose. They've all been really good to –“

 

He hated to see her so uncomfortable. Especially when it was his fault.

 

“Stop, Rach. It's okay.” He flailed again, missing her hand and smacking the bed rail instead.

 

“No, it's not. It's quite far it actually. You almost died." She raised her voice.

 

Danny winced.

 

“I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to hurt you.” Rachel moved closer and pet his hair.

 

“You didn't. I'm fine. Just a headache.”

 

“I don't know if I can handle this. You here. It's the same every time. And now you might be –“ She stopped without going over the edge.

 

“Paralyzed?” He laughed that strange nervous giggle. "Just say it. I'm a big boy."

 

“You should take this more seriously. I love you, and this is just -” Her next sigh stabbed him in the heart.

 

“Nah, I'll be fine.” He mustered up his best brave face and prayed she bought it. “This is temporary. Come on. I've been through worse.”

 

A tech shuffled in and out, telling Danny she’d have his nurse stop by. He didn’t know his med schedule, and he could really use something for his pounding headache. Rachel backed away, obviously grateful for the interruption.

 

When they were alone again, Rachel returned to her seat but didn't say anything. He took this moment to get something off his chest. “Need to ask you something.”

 

“Anything, Daniel.”

 

The tenderness in her voice that made him stutter.

 

“Do I -" Danny took a deep breath. "Have I done right by you?”

 

"Done right by me?" She frowned. "Danny what do you mean?"

 

"I treat you nice, right?"

 

"I think you're stoned."

 

"Not enough." He rubbed his eyes and tried to stretch. "My head's killing me and these things are driving me crazy."

 

He waved at his lower body covered by a light blanket. He felt like a baby the way he was tucked into the linens.  

 

"You have feeling in your legs?"

 

Danny smacked his thigh. "Yea and it sucks. I can't move them."

 

"You shouldn't do that. You could hurt yourself."  Leaning forward, she covered his hand with hers but didn't entwine their fingers. "The doctor believes mobility will return when the swelling goes down. So you should rest, Daniel."

 

She said it with such conviction Danny let himself believe her. The hope he saw in her eyes choked him up, and all he could do was clear his throat.

 

Rachel handed him the cup of mostly melted ice. He scooped out a couple pieces, sighing as he moved them around his mouth. His whole head throbbed, and the surge of brain freeze from the ice felt good. Until it didn't. He groaned and closed his eyes, getting lost for a few seconds.

 

"And Danny - you're a good man." She squeezed his arm. "I don't tell you often enough."

 

He missed the first part of what Rachel said but he didn't care. The new tingle in his chest felt as weird as it was familiar. Felt like he was falling way too fast. _Who was he kidding?_ He'd never quite picked himself up from the last hit. It was always like that. And he couldn't stop it. But - _damn it all_ \- he loved her.

 

"Hey." Steve stepped into the room. "Everything okay in here?"

 

"We're fine. Join the party." Danny called to his best friend.

 

"I really should be going. You need your rest."

 

Danny grabbed Rachel's hand. "I'll be alright."

 

"I know that, Danny." Pulling away, she nodded. "It's just - "

 

Steve glanced at both of them. Taking a deep breath, he continued with the mission.

Take care of Danny. And that meant Rachel, too.

 

"When you're ready, Lou's here to take you back to his place." Steve turned to Danny. "He's gonna keep an eye on her and the kids tonight."

 

"Grace is still at her competition." Rachel informed them as she opened her small purse. "I have all the information on my phone."

 

Danny sighed. "Oh yea. Damn it."

 

"Hey, partner. Stop worrying." Steve leaned in and touched his shoulder. "I'll have Lou find her. Chin could grab her. Make sure she's safe."

 

"Thanks, babe." Danny's eyes watered and he covered by asking for the lights to be dimmed.

 

Rachel studied the two men. Smiling, she stood, smoothing her dress. "Thank you, Steve, for everything."

 

"No need to thank me, Rach. It's been a long day. We could all use some sleep. I'll be here with Danny tonight."

 

"I thought you said we all needed our sleep?" Danny laughed. "You do remember what happened the last time we shared a room?"

 

Steve glared and Rachel rolled her eyes, adding. "How do ever you put up with him?"

 

/././

 

"Well..." Amanda drew out the word as she walked around him, surveying, assessing. "You certainly aren't like the others."

 

Pua stood stock still, fighting to keep both worry and curiosity from his face. Hands at his sides, he focused on his job. Steve had warned him not to encourage her.

 

"But you'll do. Oh yes, you'll do." Clasping her hands together, she moved closer, not hiding her delight at his discomfort. "You can relax, young man."

 

"Commander McGarrett said -"

 

Amanda put her finger to his lips. "I don't care what Commander McGarrett said. Do you see him here?"

 

She made an exaggerated flourish as she looked around the room. Pua kept his mouth zipped.

 

"No, it's just you and me, Officer Pua Kai. And we're going to have a little fun."

 

She sat on the couch and tapped the cushion. "Join me, would you?"

 

"That's not part of my  job." He frowned, wrinkling his nose.

 

"You really must loosen up."

 

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

 

"You're making me nervous. Please have a seat. We can talk about my safety. That's why you're here, right? To protect me? _Not_ to worry me."

 

Some color came back to his face, and he grew quite serious. "You should be worried, ma'am. Someone tried to kill you."

 

"Oh bollocks. That was an accident, I'm sure." She purred. "Now please, join me? Wouldn't it be nice to take a load off?"

 

"I guess we can talk about what happened? Have you given your statement?"

 

"Please sit down. You would make me feel so much better."

 

Pua gave in, taking the spot that was the farthest away from her, remaining very rigid and uncomfortable.

 

Laughing, she couldn't help herself.  "Oh come now, I won't bite."

 

"Yes ma'am." But he didn't move.

 

"And please don't call me that. You make me feel like an old lady."

 

"Yes ma-"

 

"Call me Amanda!" She exploded and then recovered quickly, making a joke of her outburst with a fawning smile and tilt of her head. "I like you, Pua Kai. Let's be friends. Why don't we order some room service? I can't remember anything on an empty stomach. And I bet it's been awhile since you splurged on anything. Though we should get salads. It's always important to watch our waist lines."  

 

"I can't accept that offer; I'm on duty." He blushed. "And I do alright, ma'am, I mean Amanda."

 

"Oh, so modest. I like that." Amanda hummed her approval. "And I do love a man in uniform. Tell me...have you ever fired your gun?"

 

Pua swallowed hard but didn't answer.

 

She studied him. "I admire a man who doesn't resort to violence. Now what do you think of my Daniel?"

 

"Detective Williams?"

 

"Why, what other Daniel would I mean?"

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

She slapped his leg and he jumped up.

 

"I really should check in with Commander McGarrett now."

 

"Oh so formal, I love it. I can see it now." She took a deep breath before launching. "My next novel. A dashing rookie policeman. Fresh out of the academy. Taken under the wing of our leading man. He makes mistakes but never gives up. That's you, right?"

 

Shrugging, Pua gave her a flutter of a smile. "Um, yea, I need to walk the perimeter."

 

She chuckled. "The perimeter? Where are we? A war zone? No one is coming for me. It's all a big misunderstanding. A joke."

 

Pua frowned. "Detective Williams is in the hospital, ma'am. He saved your life."

 

"Yes, that's what they tell me." Her tone grew stiff and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "It's all for nothing. Except for a ruined outfit. I'm fine."

 

"But he's not." He raised his voice, growing indignant.

 

Glaring at him for a few seconds, Amanda composed herself again.

 

"Well, that has nothing to do with me." She sighed and played with the TV remote. "Why don't we watch a film? Take our minds off all this unpleasantness."

 

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm on duty." Pua straightened and moved closer to the door, hands on his hips.

 

"Oh my dear boy. We're perfectly safe here. That's why I picked this hotel. It's the best."

 

"I'm sorry, Ms. Savage. I have a job to do." He glared at her, face tense with a look he'd practiced in the mirror many times. "Please, don't make me use my cuffs."

 

Amanda clapped her hands. "Why I think things just got interesting!"

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading.

 

 

The room was lit by a small light at the side of the bed which was turned down too low to read. Danny had given up staring at the ceiling and watched his partner instead. Steve had drifted into sleep about fifteen minutes ago. Danny hated to wake him, but he needed some company.

 

"Hey. Steve. Turn the TV on, please."

 

Steve rubbed his eyes and squinted at Danny. He must have dozed off. _Shit._  "It's the middle of the night, buddy."

 

Danny ruffled his covers, and with a shrug, replied. "I can't sleep."

 

Steve shook off his exhaustion, switching gears. Looking for the remote, he amused himself by verbally poking his friend. "You can't hear the ocean here. You should be fine. Sleep like a baby."

 

"Gee, that never gets old." Danny rolled his eyes. "It's not that."

 

"Then what?"

 

"Nothing. Not tired."

 

"Come on. Gotta be more to it."

 

Danny pushed himself up a little, punching the pillow. "Seriously? Do you even know me? Insomnia is my thing. And this damn bed sucks."

 

"This isn't that. And stop moving around so much. Let me help." Steve moved in and changed the level on the bed. "There, how's that?"

 

"Good, thank you. And I wouldn't call this moving around too much. More like flailing and wiggling." Danny sighed. "I can't believe I'm paralyzed because of my mother-in-law."

 

"Don't say that. You're not paralyzed and she's your _ex_ mother-in-law." Steve spied the remote stuffed half under the cushion of his chair. He switched on the television.

 

"It's true. I can't move my legs. Weirdest thing." Danny peered under the covers at his frustrating limbs. "And like it or not, Amanda will always be my mother-in-law. At least in spirit. Divorce means nothing to her."

 

"She's a pain in the ass no matter what you call her." Steve frowned. "The swelling will go down. Right now, I bet you're not feeling much of anything anyway, partner. They've got you drugged to the gills."

 

"We both know how this goes, Steve."

 

"No we don't. Look on the bright side."

 

Danny groaned. "It's not looking at all bright."

 

"Why do you always jump to the worst case scenario? I saw your leg move. I wouldn't lie about that."

 

"You aren't funny."

 

"I'm serious. You twitched. Stop moping." Steve whacked Danny lightly with a magazine.

 

"Ow, the abuse I take."

 

"You love it, and you know it."

 

"Glad you're here, partner. Now can we just shut up?"

 

Danny turned back to the TV, hitting mute, but still watching the screen. Steve stole a few sideways glances before pushing his luck. He was only pretending to read about the latest in scuba gear. He knew exactly how to make his best friend stop sulking.

 

"You and Rachel -"

 

The bed creaked as Danny looked at Steve again. His expression said he'd been waiting for this conversation. He was ready for a fight. "You know, you don't have to make it so obvious."

 

"Make what so obvious?" Steve couldn't play dumb since he started the conversation but he almost backed down.

 

"How you feel -" Danny waved his hand "- about me and Rachel."

 

"You and Rachel?" Steve lowered his magazine. "Didn't know there was a _you and Rachel_."

 

"There isn't. Wait - why did you bring it up?"

 

"So, what are you talking about? What is it that I feel? Since you're the expert on emotions."

 

"I cannot do this." Danny rubbed his eyes and massaged his temples.  

 

Suddenly emboldened, Steve cut to the quick. "Then let's end this. Is there a _you and Rachel_?"

 

"There could be." Danny shrugged and smiled, whole face going soft.

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Amanda asked me to do right by her."

 

"So she thinks -" Steve wrinkled his nose, pausing to control himself.

 

 Danny finished the sentence Steve couldn't. "- that something's going on, yea."

 

"Isn't it?" Steve practically spat the words.

 

"No." Danny's response was flat, surprising Steve. "I just said there could be, so that means there isn't, alright?"

 

"Really? You've been spending a lot of time together. You just said there could be."

 

"We have 2 kids."

 

They didn't say anything for a commercial and a half. And they were the long, infomercial type.

 

Steve finished what he'd been thinking. "The kids are why you shouldn't be with her."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Charlie."

 

Hurt flashed in Danny's eyes. Charlie still wasn't an easy subject. Deep, deep down that wound never really healed. "Don't use my son against me like that."

 

"I'm not using him." What Steve really meant to say was - _I'm sorry, buddy._

 

They came to a stand off again. Danny was the first to swerve with a slight change of the subject.

 

"Ever since Grace's accident. Things have been different."

 

Steve gave him a nod, just a flutter.

 

"It feels like it used to -" Danny sank back against his pillows, mind lost in the past. "When things were good."

 

"But -"

 

"But -" Danny shook his head to clear the clouds. "There's so much water under the bridge between me and Rachel. Name a cliche. My picture is there."

 

"You aren't getting back together?"

 

"No. I mean, I don't think so."

 

"Then -" Steve leaned closer.

 

Danny moved away. "What? Stop eyeing me like a bug."

 

"Why are you seeing her so much?"

 

"I don't know. Comfort maybe?"

 

"Comfort?"

 

"She knows me. It's easy and...it's nice to have someone." Danny seemed surprised by his admission. He'd never tell anyone he was lonely.

 

"I know you, Danny." Steve blushed at the slip.

 

Danny gave him a lopsided grin. "Yea, you do, babe."

 

The two men stared at one another. They'd hit a familiar roadblock - their unspoken feelings for one another.

 

"Why is that television on?"  The night nurse breezed into the room. He took the remote control from Danny. "You should be resting. The last thing your brain needs is over stimulation. Consider this a concussion check. I'll be back in an hour."

 

The young man waved at them before pointing at Steve. "And I better not see you here when I come back."

 

"I'm his protection." Steve straightened, his tone fierce.

 

The nurse laughed. "Protection? I think I've heard it all now."

 

"Someone tried to kill him today."

 

Danny came to Steve's defense. "It's been all over the news."

 

"I sleep all day, guys. I never know what's going on."

 

Steve stood up, forming a wall at Danny's side. "Well, he needs protecting, and I'm not leaving."

 

With an eye roll worthy of Grace, the nurse sighed. "Fine, you both should get some rest. It's late. Don't make me come back here."

 

"Yes, dad." Danny and Steve said at once.

 

"Really guys?"

 

They mumbled their apologies as the nurse left the room in an exaggerated huff.

 

Danny watched, waiting for his moment while Steve settled in, sipping his drink and munching on his protein bar.

 

"Alright, Steven, stop stalling.  Tell me about the case."

 

"Stalling?" Steve reclined his chair, making himself comfortable.

 

"Come on. I know you got me riled up about Rachel on purpose. What aren't you telling me?"

 

Jaw tense, Steve snagged the remote and switched the TV channel.

 

"Watching those boring old soaps isn't gonna get you outta this."

 

"You need to rest."

 

"Details, Steven. Do we have any leads?"

 

"We?"

 

"Don't start. Answer the question."

 

Deflating, Steve stretched. "Junior and HPD are sitting on the car rental place."

 

"Why haven't they - wait, let me guess - someone important owns it?"

 

Steve nodded.

 

"I know that look. Aneurysm Face and Constipated Face wrapped in one. How close is the governor to this person?"

 

"Cousin."

 

Danny giggled. "You are ridiculously calm about this."

 

"The team's on this, Danny, and I'm here with you." Steve grinned. "And Amanda has Pua for company."

 

"Poor kid."

 

"Lou says he almost put her in cuffs."

 

"Jeez, really? Wish I'd thought of that." Danny shook his head. "Wait! I did."

 

Steve tried to keep a straight face.

 

Big smile, Danny reached for his friend. "See. You finally know what I mean about her. And I was right!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Danny always right though?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go. Next chapter. More to come soon - hopefully. I split this off a larger chapter because the rest was weighing me down.

 

Steve leaned against the wall just outside Danny's room. The ward was quiet as it still wasn't visitor's hours. He decided he'd better make his call in the small waiting room at the end of the hall. He didn't want to get kicked off the floor.

 

The TV in the corner was on, but muted. The magazines were neatly stacked, and the garbage cans were empty. Like no one had been there in ages. Waiting rooms always felt like they existed in a bubble. An alternate universe. He walked to the couch positioned on the far wall and sat down, making sure he had a clear view of the door. An old habit that would never die.

 

With a heavy sigh, Steve closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. Just for a minute. His job was nowhere near finished. He was happy Danny had finally fallen asleep. It gave him a minute to think. He ran a checklist through his mind - call Lou, follow up on leads, check with Danny's doctors. Maybe he'd go home and shower, but that was a luxury right then. He could clean up at the office just fine. Then he thought about Eddie. _God, he missed that dog_. He felt awful leaving him for so long, though he knew their extended ohana was looking out for him.

 

He pushed everything unnecessary into its respective compartments and set upon his first task. A quick swipe into his recent calls, and he found the number he wanted.

 

Lou picked up on the first ring. "Steve, I've got some bad news."

 

"What Lou? Everyone okay?" His heart rate sped up a little, and his relaxed mood vanished. Bad news wasn't what Steve wanted so early in the morning.

 

"Oh we're fine. Charlie's getting spoiled. Rachel too. You know Renee. She loves houseguests - even Eddie."

 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an annoyed exhale before commenting. He was too exhausted for this beat around the bush crap, and he let it show. "That sounds like good news, Lou."

 

"I've got more. Chin met Grace's cheer squad at LAX. Caught them right before they boarded. Grace will stay with him and Abby for a few days."

 

"That's all great, thank you. Quit stalling. What's the bad news?"

 

"Well," Lou drug out the word. "Seems like the owner of the company likes to surf. A lot."

 

"And this is important to me, why?"  Steve had almost hit his limit. He hoped Lou got the hint.

 

"I'm lookin at a sign that says _be back tomorrow_. Junior says the place has been quiet as a ghost town. Phone goes straight to the company voice mail. The governor's off the island. We're still trying to reach her  - as a courtesy - since the guy's her cousin before we go barging in there."

 

"Seriously?" Steve paced the cramped room, knocking his shin on a coffee table, disturbing a pile of magazines. "All you've been doing is watching?"

 

"Yep, afraid so. We haven't made a move all night."

 

"How can the place be closed? It's a car rental company."

 

"Hell, it's one of those fly by night, small time shops. Cheap, relaxed attitude. Looks like there's a drop box for the keys. You can just leave the car when you're done. They'll bill you an arm and a leg later. Cameras everywhere, too."

 

Steve shook his head and switched the phone from one ear to the other. He opened his mouth to speak but Lou read his mind.

 

"So, they have to use GPS trackers on the cars."

 

"Which is why I want to talk to the owner. We need access to his computers." Steve was fuming. Jaw tense, teeth grinding. He wanted to smash the phone.

 

"And don't go getting any big ideas about stormin the place. HPD is here, too."

 

"HPD? Can't they just break in? They have probable cause."

 

"Yea I thought of that, too. Duke says they were told to wait. They got wind that the car was from Aloha Rides and beat us here. You know how it is. Tourism, a celebrity. Some higher ups in DA's office put the word out. We don't move til we hear from the governor."

 

"This is bullshit, Lou, and you know it."

 

"I had a feeling you'd say that. But our hands are tied." Lou sighed. Steve could tell he was frustrated too. "HPD is willing to risk that this nut isn't going to mow anyone else down. Danny's mother-in-law was the target. And since she's safely tucked away - well - there's no hurry apparently. They added a few extra patrol cars to the hotel, but that's it."

 

"Come on. How hard can it be to find the cousin? Doesn't he have a cell? Can't Jerry ping the number? Where does he live? Have HPD send a car." Steve knew he was barking orders and he didn't give a shit. "What's the surf report? There can't be that many places -"

 

"Hey, hey, slow your roll. We've got this. You look out for Danny."

 

Steve knew the mention of his best friend was only to appease him. Right then, he wanted to break something. "Tell me something good, Lou."

 

"We got BOLOs out for the vehicle, Steve. Parking garages, valets, hotels. Everyone's been given a picture of the vehicle and a vague description of the driver. Something might turn up."

 

"And our guy could leave the island or go underground. We're blind here."

 

"I know. I feel you. I put another call in to the governor."

 

"Have Jerry hack his computers. Something." 

 

"We already thought of that. You know we gotta do this by the book. Too many eyes."

 

Jaw tense, Steve replied. "I don't care about the governor's cousin. Fuck waiting."

 

Lou muffled a chuckle. "Oh, I'm afraid there's more to it. This is a high profile event. It's all over the news."

 

"What?" Steve shook his head, exasperated.

 

"Amanda Savage is a pretty big name. Who knew?"

 

Steve did know. He'd attended her book signing and had researched her before she arrived. He'd been curious about the infamous mother-in-law Danny bitched about so much. He could have kicked himself for how things were handled. "Why wasn't the scene locked down better?"

 

"Hey, don't grouch at me. You know how it is. Moths to the flame. Vultures have the hotel staked out. It's crawling with reporters. Thank god we got Amanda back to her room without them noticing. I hope she doesn't talk. Make this seem like a publicity stunt."

 

"I hope it wasn't."

 

"Hold up." Lou's tone was mixed with disbelief and curiosity. "You don't believe she'd arrange for someone to almost run her over, do you?"

 

Steve didn't answer.

 

"Come on, man, that's crazy."

 

"Spend some time with her."

 

"No thank you." Lou cleared his throat. "I have my own in-laws."

 

Taking a deep breath, Steve closed his eyes, his free hand pushing back the looming headache. This conversation was getting them nowhere. "Alright. Thanks, Lou. I'll call the governor. See what I can do. She might take my call over yours."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...did Amanda plan the whole thing?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this was beta’ed. Some of it wasn’t. Big thank yous to Irene Claire and Tracey450 for reading an early version. They enjoyed it. I hope you like it, too.

 

“Governor, thank you for taking my call.” Steve paused, listening. “Yes, I apologize for interrupting your meeting. I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't –“

 

He leaned back against the soft couch, a slow exhale releasing some of his building stress. Sometimes he despised following the chain of command. His line of work demanded action, not pandering to the whims of others above him. And when cases involved family and friends, his impatience with rules grew tenfold.

 

The Governor was aggravated and rambling. Her scolding annoyed and frustrated Steve, but mostly it exhausted him. He wanted to growl and state the obvious. None of this was his team’s fault. If her cousin would answer his damn phone, he wouldn’t be inconveniencing her.

 

“Again, Governor, I’m sorry. I know this is an imposition.”

 

Apologizing and sweet talking were excruciating business. Slowing him down while boring him to tears. His filter was unraveling with every breath.

 

Lord knows he didn't get much sleep in Danny's room. He was nearing the end of his politeness.  

 

“Yes ma'am, I promise to be –“ He stopped before adding. “- no, I'm not just paying you lip service. I know the guy's your cousin. I just need to see who rented that car. Simple as that.”

 

Waiting for an answer, Steve closed his eyes, his patience a mere trickle now. He kept his cool even though all he could think about was Danny possibly being paralyzed. Her cousin could get them one step closer to finding the person responsible. He never liked roadblocks. Anything that held back an investigation pissed him off. Steve felt paralyzed himself. Useless. Caged.

 

Until finally he got what he wanted.

 

“Yes governor, you can text me his number. I promise to mind my manners. Mahalo.”

 

The call finished, Steve stretched and headed back to Danny.

 

/././

 

“You spoke to the governor?”

 

Steve stopped in his tracks, startled by the unexpected voice. Danny was awake and alert. He took a deep breath, not quite ready to deal with his friend.

 

“Hey, are you deaf?” Danny softened his impatient inquiry with a worried smile.

 

“Not deaf. Headache.” Which was true, Steve realized, as he said the word. “And yes, I did talk to the governor.”

 

“You have the car rental guy's info?”

 

“Yes, Lou's on it.”

 

“And you're still standing here?”

 

Frowning, Steve hesitated before responding. He didn't want to snap at Danny.

 

“I'm surprised you didn't jump in your truck to interrogate the guy yourself.”

 

“You trying to get rid of me? You have a hot date?”

“Very funny. What I need is to get outta here, but-“ Danny tapped his legs. “- it seems I'm stuck for now.”

 

“For your information, I can let someone else take the lead. I don’t always need to be in control.”

 

“Wow.” Danny giggled. “If only our shrink could see you now.”

 

“What's with you? They give you the wrong meds?” Steve slouched into the recliner near the bed. “Don't answer that. I'm sorry.”

 

Danny rubbed his eyes with a sigh. “No, I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well. I never sleep well in hospitals.”

 

“I know, buddy. Me neither.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The floor was quiet. The sun barely up. It felt like they existed in their own little bubble.

 

Until Danny popped it. 

 

“Steve, you gotta go home. Get a shower. Play with Eddie. You know that dog misses you.”

 

Steve glared, feigning a fierceness only Danny could see through.

 

“See you know I'm right. You miss Eddie.”

 

Danny was right, but no way would Steve give in easily. “I want someone here with you.”

 

“I'll be fine.” Groaning as he said the words, Danny gave Steve a slow eye roll.

 

“What about Rachel?”

 

Danny fired back with the same question, different emphasis. “What about Rachel, Steven?”

 

A million thoughts flashed through Steve’s mind. He settled on the most positive thing about Danny’s ex. Without her, this life would not exist. He’d still be a SEAL; Danny’d be in Jersey.

 

So he clung to that and kept what he said next light.

 

“Is she coming back? I think she mentioned it last night.”

 

With a shrug, Danny brushed off the tension. “I guess she will. Said she would.”

 

“Ok, good. Let me know if she needs a ride.” Steve settled back in his chair, getting comfortable.

 

“So you can leave. I’ll be fine. Like I said way back when this conversation started fifty years ago.” Danny’s words were sharp again, drilling into Steve’s head.

 

“I don’t like you being here alone. Our suspect is still in the wind.” Steve spit the words out like gravel. Pissed at himself and their lack of progress.

 

“So?” Danny shrugged, feeling ridiculous. He knew he couldn't calm Steve down. He'd be ticked too if they switched places. Hell, he was annoyed now, and sarcasm was his only weapon. “It’s not like the guy can drive his car up here.”

 

“Really? That’s all you got?” Steve shook his head.

 

“Hey, we both know that idiots who use their cars as weapons don't have the stones to –“

 

“Just stop.” Steve held up his hand. “We don't know anything for sure.”

 

“Huh. I think that's the most profound thing you've ever said. Come here.” Danny leaned toward Steve.

 

Steve didn’t move.

 

Danny grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, touching his friend’s forehead with the back of his hand. “No fever. But you stink! Go home. Tani said she'd keep me company.”

 

Yanking himself away, Steve crossed his arms over his chest, frowning while inside he felt something ease up. Danny wouldn’t be alone.  But he’d wait til Tani got there.

 

“Yo! Earth to Steven. Please get out of here for awhile. I need some stuff from home. Can you stop by my place? Please? I have a go bag in the closet.”

 

“Go bag?” Steve laughed.

 

Grinning, Danny melted a little. He loved to hear his best friend laugh. “That’s right. I said go bag. Just for you.”

 

“Fine, Danny. I’ll stop by your place.” Steve’s phone buzzed from his pocket.

 

“Hey aren’t you supposed to turn that thing off in here?”

 

“It’s Lou. Looks like he found the Governor’s cousin.”

 

“Go.” Danny gestured toward the door. “You know you want to – and I’ll be –“

 

“I see nothing ever changes around here.”  Tani pushed past Steve, hands full of coffee and malasadas. “Hate to say it but I find your bickering rather soothing.”

 

She shoved a cup at Steve which he accepted without a word, amused look on his face.

 

“Drink this, you’ll feel better. Lou’s waiting for you back at the office. HPD brought the car guy in. Not the one who.” She motioned toward Danny. “But the one who owns the car. He’s pretty hot under the collar. Seems he doesn’t like being dragged outta bed. Especially when it’s not his wife next to him.”

 

Danny giggled when Tani wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Gee, I bet the Governor would love to hear that.”

 

“Apparently it was one of her aides sharing that lovely hotel suite, so...” Tani took a sip of her own cup.

 

All business, Steve picked up on an important point. “Hotel?”

 

“You get a gold star!” Tani punched Steve in the arm. “The very same one where –“

 

“Hey, hey.” Danny called to Tani. “Is one of those for me?”

 

“Super impatient. Yay.” She tossed a waxed paper bag at him. “Here, eat one of these.”

 

Danny dug into the bag and stuffed a fried ball of cinnamon sugar into his face. He thanked her with his mouth full, crumbs now littering the bed. When he sputtered to ask for his coffee, both Steve and Tani laughed.

 

/././

 

Steve drove to the Palace, caffeine rushing through his body. He’d almost indulged in a sweet treat, but he knew he didn’t need that extra buzz. Tani being with Danny left him feeling less worried about the whole situation. But only a little. There were still too many unknown variables.

 

_Who drove the car? Why Amanda? Would they try again? Were they hired by someone else? Did Amanda orchestrate the whole thing?_

 

He didn’t believe they’d get much help from the Governor’s cousin. Steve fully expected the vehicle to be stolen. Maybe it hadn’t been reported yet. Or the original renter didn’t even know their vehicle had been stolen. Tourists often rented vehicles just in case they needed them. Once they got to their hotels, they realized they didn’t need to go far. So much could be done on foot around Waikiki. Or navigating the traffic proved too much for some people but they kept the rental for the drive to the airport.

 

His brain was churning in circles. He needed protein. Something substantial. Steve thought of Danny and his constant bitching about microwaving eggs. He smiled and sighed.

 

Pulling into his usual space, he was surprised to see Lou waiting for him.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Hey Lou. What’s new?”

 

“Nah, uh uh, don’t blow me off.”

 

“What?” Steve stopped.

 

“Slow down and listen to me.”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“This guy. He’s already aggravated. He knows this is all just for show. A courtesy.”

 

Hands on his hips, Steve growled. “And this means what to me, Lou?”

 

With an award-winning eye roll, Lou shook his head. He let Steve stew for a minute, hot sun making them both sweat. And it wasn’t nine o’clock yet.

 

“Let’s take it slow. Calm. Cool.”

 

Jaw tense, Steve waited to make sure Lou was finished scolding. “All I want is the rental information. I don’t care who he’s sleeping with.”

 

Lou frowned. Some of the wind was taken from his sails.

 

“Tani told me.”

 

“Okay, alright. Let’s go then.”

 

With a dramatic gesture, Steve waved at the building. “After you, big guy.”

 

/././

 

Steve and Lou stood side by side in rendition. Both men held their tongues as their guy babbled. The Governor’s cousin was a talker.

 

“What did Mila say now? She’s my side piece. You know she has it out for me. Wants me to put a ring on it.” Kaniela Kelekoloi, the owner of the car rental shop, sat in the lone chair. Not a suspect, but he’d earned his trip to the dreaded blue room by being an idiot. “See, me and my wife have an agreement.  Keeps things spicy, if you know what I mean?”

 

Opening his mouth to speak, Steve stopped when Lou stepped forward, taking the lead.

 

“Mr. Kelekoloi, that’s not why you’re here.” Lou kept his voice a moderate volume, steady. “We have a few questions about your business.”

 

“My business. Really?” Kelekoloi squinted at them. “Hey, all I do is rent cars to tourists. Nothing else, brah. Did one of those haoles rat on me?”

 

“Would they have reason to ‘rat’ on you, Mr. Kelekoloi?” Steve’s air quotes made Lou snicker. He couldn’t help it.

 

“No reason. I was just trying to guess why you yanked me outta bed so early in the morning like that. And call me Kaniela. Or Kani for short.” He held out his hand. Neither Lou nor Steve accepted the gesture. Kelekoloi was unmoved. He continued eagerly. “I love helping law enforcement. You ever need a car? I’m your guy. Can you please tell me why I’m here?”

 

“Why certainly. We wouldn’t want to keep an upright citizen like yourself waiting.” Lou chuckled. “Have you heard about the hit and run at –“

 

Kelekoloi waved his hands to interrupt. “Wait - hold up - you're telling me it was one of my cars? Seriously?”

 

Steve barely hid his snarl, but he didn’t speak. He couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t strangle the slick salesman in front of him. Loud Aloha shirt, too much cologne and gaudy gold jewelry made this guy a walking poster for everything Steve hated about the sector of society who preyed on tourists.

 

“Yessir, that’s correct.” Lou answered.

 

“What was the damage?”

 

“Say that again?”  Steve leaned in, aggravation bubbling up in his voice, fingers flexing into a fist.

 

“The damage. How bad's the car?” Kelekoloi smoothed non-existent wrinkles in his shirt. “Can’t be too bad. I haven’t heard from my insurance.”

 

“Wow.” Steve shook his head. “That's what you're worried about? The car?”

 

“Hey, this is my money, man. Sue me for being an entrepreneur.”

 

Lou held back. He wanted to let Steve lead now. Putting a little fear in the guy might be a good thing. And Steve didn’t disappoint.

 

“Two people were almost run down, and you –“ Steve exhaled loudly, making a show of his anger and frustration. “Unbelievable.”

 

Kelekoloi took the bait. Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. “Whoa hey - that's not my car's fault.”

 

“You did not just say that.” Lou put an arm out to hold Steve back.

 

Steve pushed away, putting some space between himself and Kelekoloi, but he didn’t stop talking. “You know, I don’t really need your permission. I could get a warrant – or not. Your cousin, the governor, can’t help you here. And I have immunity and means.”

 

“Immunity and what?” Kelekoloi wrinkled his nose. “What does that even mean?”

 

Dripping with arrogance, Steve made it all very clear. “I can do whatever the hell I want. That’s what it means.”

 

Smug Steve could be rather intimidating, and Lou enjoyed every second.

 

“No you can’t. You’re a cop.” Kelekoloi shrank into the chair as if he could get away from the determined SEAL in front of him.

 

Voice still measured, Steve gathered himself before continuing. Ice cold stare melting just a few degrees. “I’m being nice here. Out of respect. I can put you out of business, tear your place apart.”

 

“Hey, man. It's just something I do to raise money for my surfing. I care about the bottom line.”

 

Steve found this statement to be very funny. He giggled when he replied. “You have a car rental agency to raise surf money?”

 

“Yea. It was a gift from my cous–“

 

Lou’d had enough of the game. They were wasting time. “Stop - just let our tech into your system. I'd really hate to let it get out that you rent cars to crooks. Your _surf money_ would dry up real fast.”

 

Hands up, Kelekoloi was practically sobbing. “Whoa, there's no reason to do that. I rent cars to people; I don't know what they’re gonna do with them. It's not my fault. Please you gotta believe me.“

 

“I'd shut up then, if I were you, yea.” Lou moved in close. “Don’t make this worse for yourself.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Lou stood in the office doorway, watching his friend sleep. Times like this, he couldn't help but smile. Steve was finally resting, even if for a few minutes.

 

And now he had to interrupt that peace. It couldn't be helped, though. The info on the car rental had come back.

 

“Steve.” Lou spoke with a bit of force. Not enough volume to call it a shout, but loud with pointed edges. He wanted to break the silence without jarring Steve awake. Because that could be bad.  “Hey, man. Wake up. I got something you wanna see.”

 

Lou held up the print out so Steve could see it when he opened his eyes. Startled from his power nap, Steve was abrupt, if not a little rude.  “What am I looking at, Lou?”

 

Lou ignored Steve's attitude. He was happy he didn't get a fist to the face or worse. Waking a sleeping SEAL was done with caution.

 

“Meet Roland B. Jenkins. 48. He's from the mainland, here on vacation. Came specifically to see Amanda. Apparently, he's the president of the Sophisticated Savages fan club. _No, I did not make that up._ He has a rather large following on social media. Wasn't hard to track down. He’s writing a blog about his experiences. Lots of pictures of his stay here on our beautiful island, including his hotel. Of course, he left out attempted murder.”

 

Wrinkling his nose, Steve took the photo from Lou and followed him to see what other info they’d found. “Seriously? Guys read this stuff? And have fan clubs?”

 

“Keep your voice down. Jerry has a copy or two. I bet he knows about this blog. And I might have read a page or two of one of Renee's books at home. She's not a terrible writer.” Lou shrugged before composing himself.  Back to business. “Ms. Savage might even recognize this guy. He's been to every one of her book signings for the last ten years.”

 

“Every one?” Steve leaned on the Smart Table.

 

“You heard that right.” Lou made an exaggerated swish and the screen changed. “And he recently wrote a scathing review of her latest book.”

 

“Seriously? How bad?”

 

“I said scathing, didn’t I? See for yourself.”

 

“Sounds suspicious. Check it out.”

 

Lou frowned and shook his head. “Do I look like I just fell off the turnip truck?”

 

“Okay then, what does Mr. Jenkins do for a living? Following Danny’s mother-in-law around the world can’t be cheap.”

 

“You have a point there. Unfortunately, we didn't find any employment history. His financial records have been tough to get. Jerry and Adam are working on that one. There’s nothing in his name. And he’s not married.”

 

“Did HPD bring him in?”

 

Lou glanced away, taking a breath before looking at Steve again. Anything but the guy hogtied to a chair was a negative for Steve. Innocent or not. “Right now, he's on one of those fancy day cruises. Coast Guard has been advised. They'll grab him once the ship returns. Security onboard has been keeping tabs on him.”

 

“You're telling me he's wining and dining while Danny is –“

 

“Hey, I asked nicely but they don't want to disturb the other 200 people. Tourists. You know how it is. They claim he's not a danger to others.”

 

“Not a danger? He ran down a cop with his car.”

 

“He was aiming for Danny's mother-in-law.”

 

The attempted joke did not impress Steve. “I don't like it, Lou. I want this done now. Before anyone else gets hurt.”

 

“Hey, we're playing by the Governor's rules. And Mr. Jenkins is still only a person of interest. We don’t know if he’s good for this.”

 

Steve frowned; jaw now tense enough to crack ice.

 

“Give me some time alone with him.”

 

“Whoa - hey. Let me remind you what I just said - we don't know if he's the guy. It's the vehicle he rented.” A little desperation crept into Lou’s voice. He wondered how Danny controlled this energy. No wonder he was cranky all the time. “You know we gotta question him first.”

 

“It was his rental, Lou.”

 

Lou flinched at his name, like he’d been stabbed with a pin. Steve kept going.

 

“Has the car been reported stolen?” He pretended like he was waiting for Lou to answer. Then he punctuated his argument. “No, we don’t know.”

 

“Hey guys.” Jerry poked his head in the room. “Car came back stolen. But get this – it’s at the dock where the cruise operates.”

 

“Which it would be if he drove it there. Like a normal tourist.” Lou barely glanced at Jerry who crept out of the room after delivering the news.

 

Arms crossed Steve held his ground. “Doesn’t mean it’s not our guy. Why was it reported stolen?”

 

Lou chuckled. “Man, I can tell you don't have kids. Because you are so close to a temper tantrum I'm just waiting for you to throw yourself on the floor.”

 

“Not funny.”

 

“Well you need to check yourself. First we bring the guy in. Get a good look at him. Ask a few questions. Go over his car with a fine-tooth comb.”

 

“Fine tooth?”

 

“Yea, it’s a figure of speech.”

 

Steve shook his head, sighing. “We better figure this out. Now.”

 

“Hey, we will. And Danny will be –“

 

“Don’t say it.” The hard edge left Steve’s face. Lou reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

 

“We’ll figure this out. All of it.” Lou took the photo from Steve. “I’ll call you when we grab Mr. Jenkins. The best place for you right now is with Danny. You'll get your chance in the room with this twit.”

 

Steve chuckled. “Twit? I thought he was innocent before guilty?”

 

“You’re rubbing off on me.”

 

“Not enough.”

 

“Now look who’s being funny.” Lou motioned to the door. “Go see your boy. I’ll text you.”

 

 Steve wasn’t moving just yet. “First we have to catch the guy, Lou.”

 

“We will. He's on that boat. Where's he gonna go?”

 

Lou paused, studying Steve for a breath. Then he held up his hand and shook his head.

 

“Uh uh, don't even think about borrowing Kamekona's chopper and flying out to that ship. People pay good money for that shit. I know because Renee dragged me on some sunset whale watching excursion when we first moved here. Nightmare. Unless you’re 90.” Lou rubbed his chin, making like he was thinking deeply. “On second thought, cruise people love drama. I'm sure the excitement of a Five-0 takedown would make their whole vacation.”

 

“Lou, stop. You’re not helping.”

 

“Danny’s not here, so it’s my job to rein you in. And you know what the governor said.”

 

“Minimal impact.”

 

“Yea something like that. Basically, don't make a scene. The ship docks at 9pm. We'll grab him then. No big deal.”

 

“I hope you’re right.” Steve pushed away from the table. “And Danny doesn’t rein me in.”

 

“Maybe not all the time, but I know you hear his voice in that thick skull of yours.”

 

“Whatever, Lou.” Shaking his head, Steve couldn’t let Lou know he was right. He headed back to Danny without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Steve exited the elevator and counted his steps toward his partner. The hallway wasn’t empty. Aggravation squeezed his lungs. He didn’t want to talk to Danny’s ex. Or anyone really. He wanted to see his best friend.

 

With a deep, controlled breath, Steve cleared his mind. Rachel might give him intel, so he could prepare himself before going to his Danny’s room.

 

“Rachel. How’s Danny?”

 

Sighing, Rachel studied Steve for a second. He wasn’t the only one expecting an empty hall. He watched her get her bearings before she answered.

 

“Danny is sleeping. He’s exhausted. Do you have any news?”

 

He noted that she looked exhausted, too. The question was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.  

 

“Have you slept?” Steve didn’t like it that he cared so much. Rachel always managed to get under his skin. “I’m sorry. I know that’s a silly question.”

 

She squelched her unease with his concern with a soft smile and a chuckle. “You’re as bad as Danny.”

 

They had a small laugh. _Danny was a mother hen to everyone in his life._ Then back to reality.

 

“Any news?” Rachel repeated her earlier question.

 

“Yes and no.” Steve pulled his cell phone from his pocket and tapped the screen. “Does he look familiar?”

 

Rachel looked at the photo. “No. Is he the one?”

 

“We’re not sure.”

 

“Who is he?”

 

Steve put his phone away. “Roland Jenkins. The president of Sophisticated Savages.”

 

Rachel couldn’t hide her amusement. She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. 

 

He shook his head and allowed himself a moment of levity. “Yea, that was my reaction, too.”

 

Then she sobered. “That’s one of my mum’s fan clubs.”

 

Steve nodded. He knew Rachel would follow his line of thinking.

 

“Wait.” She held up her hand. “No you can’t. You don’t think my mum had anything to do with this, do you?”

 

“Look, I honestly don’t know. Supposedly Mr. Jenkins recently wrote a bad review for one of your mom’s books. We need to question the guy.”

 

“You don’t have him?” Rachel looked around, wrapping her arms around herself. “Are we safe?”

 

“I doubt he’s coming here.” Steve kept his voice soft.  “If he’s even responsible.”

 

“But you can’t be sure?”

 

Steve touched her shoulder. “You’re safe here. I’ll add another HPD officer.”

 

“Thank you.” His offer calmed her, and she brightened. “Tani has been lovely.”

 

“Where is she anyway?”

 

“She’s in the loo. I’m supposed to call her if I need anything. She said she’d only be a few minutes.”

 

On cue, the bathroom door flew open.

 

“Shit.” Tani hustled toward Steve and Rachel.  “I’m sorry. All that coffee. It felt weird using the bathroom in Danny’s room. I swear I was only gone two minutes tops.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Nature calls.” Steve pointed toward the floor. “Um, you got a little –“

 

Tani kicked her foot and frowned. Toilet paper was stuck to her shoe. “Any leads?”

 

“I was just filling Rachel in.” Steve glanced at Rachel, patting her shoulder again, and then, turned his attention to Tani. “The information came back on the car rental.”

 

He showed Tani the picture on his phone. She studied the image for a few seconds. “He looks kinda nerdy. Not that nerds aren’t capable of murder – I mean, we’re all capable of murder. It’s just this guy-“

 

Steve frowned sending a clear signal to stop. “This is Roland Jenkins. President of the Sophisticated Savages.”

 

“The what?” The next thing out of Tani’s mouth wasn’t so much a question as it was an unintelligible giggle.

 

Steve kept his face flat, no emotion. “The Sophisticated Savages. A fan club devoted to Amanda Savage.”

 

Tani bit her lip, her eyes giving away how close she was to exploding.

 

“Go ahead, let it out.” Shaking his head, Steve rolled his eyes with a loud exhale. He was not in the mood, no matter how humorous the name was.

 

“Guys read her books? And belong to fan clubs?” Tani laughed. “I mean – I’ve read her latest. For research. But seriously. Sophisticated Savages?”

 

Now Steve full-on glared. “Are you done?”

 

Tani straightened and nodded, motioning for Steve to continue with a flick of her fingers.  

 

“Mr. Jenkins is currently on a cruise. The ship docks at 9pm.”

 

Tani wrinkled her nose. “You’re waiting til then?”

 

Sighing, Steve tucked his phone into his pocket. He didn’t get the chance to answer Tani before she added.

 

“So that’s why you’re in a mood. I’m surprised you haven’t McGarretted out to grab him.”

 

“McGarretted?” He raised an eyebrow at Tani. Now he couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“It’s a word.” Tani crossed her arms over her chest. “Look it up.”

 

The levity passed with the next breath. The brief burst of laughter echoed in the hall. Rachel pushed past Steve so she could face him.

 

“Let me talk to my mum first. I can judge her reaction better than you.”

 

“Okay.” Steve agreed. For now. Rachel talking to her mother couldn’t hurt.

 

“What about me? Want me to stay?” Tani asked.

 

“Go back to the office. Wait with Junior until go time.”

 

“Go time?” She scrunched her eyebrows at him. “Oh you mean til the boat docks.”

 

“Ship – and yes, that’s what I mean.”

 

“Potato, potah-to.” She punched his arm and received an annoyed twitch and an accompanying frown. “Sorry, couldn’t resist. I’ll leave now.”

 

Tani gave Steve and Rachel an awkward wave and headed for the elevators.

 

Rachel and Steve watched Tani leave. Then Rachel repeated. “Let me see what I can get out of my mum. She’s been edgy lately.”

 

“Edgy?”

 

“Not quite as confident. I’m not sure why she’s even here. She didn’t have an official book signing scheduled.”

 

“Wait – why are you just telling me this now?”

 

“I didn’t realize til last night. I couldn’t sleep, so I went online and hacked my mum’s calendar.”

 

Steve was impressed. He’d never seen Rachel this assertive. Unless she was screwing Danny out of custody. He bit the inside of his lip and pushed all negative Rachel thoughts out of his mind. Took him a second to realize she was still talking.

 

“She’s in the waiting room on a call with her agent.”

 

“The publishing world never sleeps.”

 

“No, and the different time zones complicate matters.” Rachel paused and gave him a soft smile. “I’m sorry, Steve, I truly am. She’s such a handful.”

 

“Mothers…” Steve muttered.

 

He wasn’t sure how much Rachel knew about Doris but her face went serious, and she nodded before walking away from him.

 

/././

 

Rachel burst into the small waiting room. Her mother looked up in a surprise that faded quickly into practiced fondness.

 

“Why darling, let me finish this call.”  Amanda went back to chatting with whomever was on her cell, but Rachel took the phone and ended the conversation a flick of her finger.

 

Face rippling with disgust, Amanda squared her shoulders. “That was uncalled for.”

 

“It was one of your fans.” Rachel seemed almost delighted to lay the blame on her mother. Her smile a bit too satisfied as she made the pronouncement. Both hands on the table, she leaned forward, invading her mother’s space.

 

With a twitch of an eyebrow, Amanda smoothed her blouse and scooted away from the table, crossing her legs and her arms.

 

“ _What_ was one of my fans?” She asked her daughter. “Hmmm, Rachel? What have you gotten all excited about now?”

 

“Don’t play coy with me.” Rachel growled at her mother. “The car that hit Danny - the one that almost hit you - was rented by one of your fans.”

 

“Oh, how can we ever be sure?”  Amanda tried to brush it off. Shaking her head and sighing like this was all too exhausting.

 

“He’s president of one of your fan clubs, for god’s sake.” Rachel shook the table. “He was at the signing.”

 

“Fan club? I don’t pay them any attention.” Amanda laughed. “And lots of people were at that signing. How do you know they weren't out to get our fair Daniel?”

 

Rachel stared at her mother in disbelief.

 

“Oh dear, don't pout.” She tapped Rachel's arm. “He'll be fine. You've always said he's a tough guy. Just a few bumps and bruises.”

 

“Because of you! It’s your fault!” Rachel’s face was bright red as she exploded. “And it’s more than bumps and bruises. He could be paralyzed!”

 

Amanda bristled at her daughter's rebuke. “Now, there's no call for yelling.”

 

“I don't care who hears me. I don't care if someone sees us. And I don't care about your fucking career.”

 

“Rachel, now that's quite enough. And you've enjoyed the fruits of my labor far too many times to complain.” She reached for her daughter. “Please let's go get some of that awful excuse for tea. It’s been a trying day.” 

 

“Please?” Rachel pushed away from the table, face pinched with a mix of amusement and annoyance. “I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say that word.”

 

Amanda frowned and then snarled. “You will _not_ speak to me that way.”

 

Pleased with herself, Rachel smiled and continued. “Let it sink in. One of your adoring fans tried to run you down.”

 

“Oh that sounds ridiculous no matter how many times you say it.”

 

“They were upset about your last book. They wrote a bad review.”

 

Amanda rolled her eyes and chuckled, covering her mouth. “Really now? You can't be serious. If my book was so terrible, then why did they hit Danny?”

 

“They were aiming for you! He pushed you out of the way!”  Rachel screamed in her mom’s face.

 

Amanda simply shook her head, still totally immersed in denial, tut tutting her distraught child.

 

Seeing she was getting nowhere, Rachel sighed. "Danny was right about you."

 

This caught Amanda’s attention. Her eyes narrowed and her posture stiffened. Mother and daughter stared at one another. 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amanda asked.

 

Rachel fought the urge to smile, knowing she’d struck a nerve.  "All these years he’s put up with you."

 

"Put up with me?” Amanda puffed up a little. She was better at this game. “I bailed you out more than once."

 

Rachel froze. "How could you bring that up now?"

 

Amanda smoothed her outfit. "Well it feels relevant. Everyone blaming me. Saying I'm such a terrible creature. Seems to me, I saved you a time or two before Stanley came along and rescued you from that - "

 

"Don't say another word."

 

"It's true, and you know it. Without my help, you would have lost your home. Grace wouldn't have had decent clothes. Living on a cop’s salary? What did you expect?"

 

Tears ran down Rachel's cheeks. "How dare you? You've gone too far."

 

She turned then, without another word, and left the waiting room, ignoring her mother's apologies.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I shall enjoy a lovely cup of tea and polish the next chapter. Thanks to Tracey450 for reading and always making sure I have tea.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Tracey450 for the length of this chapter. Thanks to her complaint (You’re the best, my friend.) you all got 700 more words.

 

 

A flash of movement made Steve look up from his shoes. Danny was right. He could sleep anywhere, and he’d just about fallen asleep standing up. But now his system came back online in a rush of adrenaline. He straightened and assessed the situation. Rachel was headed his direction, and she wasn’t happy.

 

“Rachel?” Steve was concerned. He didn’t like seeing anyone cry, especially people related to his partner. “Are you okay?”

 

Showing no signs of stopping, Rachel shook her head. She fanned her face, fighting more tears. “I have to go. Tell Danny I’ll be back.”

 

He blocked her path. Giving her space but not letting her pass. He needed an explanation.

“What just happened? You alright?”

 

“I’m fine. I need some fresh air.”

 

Steve understood, but still offered to help.  “You want someone to go with you?”

 

It wasn’t really a question. Steve wanted Rachel to feel some sort of control. Even if she didn’t have a choice. He motioned to one of the HPD officers standing a few feet from them. Steve had added a man to the detail. Two guys outside Danny’s room was overkill, but Amanda’s arrival had made him uneasy. He’d felt too exposed. Now he was happy he had an extra body. Someone could shadow Rachel.

 

Emotional and out of breath, she wasn’t even fooling herself. “I’ll just be downstairs in the cafe. I promise I won’t go far.”

 

“Danny wouldn’t like you going by yourself. Officer Lu will accompany you.”

 

At the mention of his name, Office Lu approached and greeted Rachel. She angled past him, staying just out of reach. He followed, stepping into the first available elevator car, holding the door open for Rachel.

 

With a metal thunk and a ding, the elevator headed for the lobby.  Alone in the hall, Steve was just about to check on Danny when he heard an exaggerated huff. He turned to see Amanda strolling his direction. _Shit._

 

She launched right into a rant. “Seems my daughter believes I’m a horrible person.”

 

He offered no solace. He didn’t disagree with Rachel. Instead, he kept emotion out of the conversation. Steve addressed her simply with her name.  “Amanda.”

 

“Steven.” She sensed his distance right away and squared her shoulders. “I thought we were friends.”

 

Steve almost laughed in her face. But his training kicked in, and he treated her like any other person of interest. “I need to speak with you.”

 

“You mean you need to question me.” Amanda tilted her head and gave him a smile.  “And I figured as much, dear.”

 

Her eyes were the only honest thing about her. Steve saw a woman who would do anything to get her way. He bulldozed right through, not encumbered by blood. She wasn’t his family. She was a witness who was stonewalling his case.

 

“Do you know a Roland Jenkins?” Steve asked.

 

Amanda thought for a moment. “I can’t be sure.”

 

“He definitely knows you. He’s your number one fan.”

 

“I have a groupie?” She squinted at Steve like she'd just eaten something very sour.

 

He pulled out his phone and clicked to open the image file. “Do you recognize this man?”

 

She studied the picture.  “No.”

 

“You're sure?”

 

Amanda looked again. “Yes, I'm sure. Then again, why would I remember? Do you know how many people I see in my line of work?”

 

Unimpressed, Steve hardened his stance and continued. “He's been to every one of your book signings for the last decade. He’s the president of a fan club dedicated to you.”

 

“Really?”  She gave the picture more than a cursory glance this time. There was an air of amusement in her voice. “He doesn't look familiar.”

 

Steve sighed.

 

“Well, he's not that memorable. Look at him.” She waved at the picture on the phone. “Receding hairline. Glasses. A bit of a double chin.”

 

“He wrote a bad review of your last book.” He watched her reaction closely.

 

“Oh my dear boy, if I cared about every bad review from some two bit –“

 

“He claims your publicist asked him to remove the post from his blog.”

 

“Pish posh. I can't control what my staff does behind my back. I'm sure they were simply protecting their job after all.” She laughed.

 

“You think this is funny?” Steve raised his voice and Amanda took a few steps back, bumping into a medical cart, knocking supplies to the floor. “Because I think you planned this whole thing.”

 

“Me?” Amanda was dumbstruck. “You think I planned this? I would never – well maybe in a story. This is a fantastic plot. You have to admit-“

 

Crossing his arms, Steve watched his quarry. Content to keep his mouth shut while she stammered her way through a denial. He wasn't ready to believe a word she said.

 

“Steven, please. You can't believe I would stoop so low. And my sales are just fine, thank you very much. I live a comfortable life. I don't need to sweeten the pot with this sort of pedestrian plot. A hit and run? Really? There are much better ways to get attention.”

 

“Oh please, do tell. Enlighten me.” He played along, clearly patronizing her.

 

She frowned and clammed up.

 

Steve decided to take another tack. “I could arrest you right now. On suspicion alone.”

 

“Oh darling – you wouldn’t.”

 

_Oh yes he would._ Maybe only in his dreams – with Danny cheering - but she didn’t need to know. “Try me.”

 

Still holding her ground, she accepted his dare. “Go ahead.”

 

They stared at one another for a few seconds. Neither budging.

 

Amanda held out her hands. “Cuff me.”

 

Jaw tense enough to smash rocks, Steve glared a hole through her. She’d called his bluff, and he felt like an idiot. He completely understood everything Danny had ever tried to tell him about Amanda Savage. _God, why hadn’t he listened._

“Just as I thought. You don’t have the balls.” She licked her lips and sneered at him. Then she sighed and deflated, smiling softly. “Now, can you help me find my daughter? Seems she’s bolted yet again.”

 

“Leave Rachel out of this.”

 

“Oh.” Amanda looked Steve up and down, appraising him. Her lips curled into a smile “Do you have a crush on my daughter, too?”

 

“What?” Steve frowned. “No. Don’t change the subject.”

 

“A little flustered, are we?” She laughed. “She gets that from me.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Surprised by her train of thought, it took Steve a couple seconds of stammering to recover.

 

With a tilt of her head, she batted her eyelashes at him. “Why, dear boy, if I have to tell you that –“

 

“Stop.” He cut her off. His voice now cold. “I’m not here to do your bidding, Ms. Savage.”

 

“Ms. Savage?” Pursing her lips, she took a deep breath, exhaling through her nose. It was calculated, taking up time while she processed her thoughts. “Hmmm…I see. That’s how it is, now, Commander McGarrett.”

 

“I’m investigating a crime. I’m not judging you or reffing your squabble with your daughter.”

 

“So formal.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine. I do not know the man in the photo. He’s a complete and total stranger to me. I’m not aware of any recent threats against me.”

 

“What about any not so recent threats?”

 

“Oh, there’s a dog walker in London who says I owe her money. She threatened to poison my dear dog Puffin.”

 

“You have a dog?” Steve cracked a little with a twitch of a nose wrinkle.

 

“Had.” Her face melted and pained flashed across her face. It was quickly pushed away with the next blink and chuckle. “I miss my dear boy. Sadly, he couldn’t handle the stress of traveling.”

 

“So this person was after Puffin, your former dog?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And that’s relevant how?”

 

“You asked about threats.” She shrugged, relaxing.

 

“So nothing against you?”

 

“None. I’m afraid I’m rather boring. All I do is write.”

 

Hands on his hips, Steve nodded. Mostly for his own benefit. “And there’s a motive.”

 

“Motive?”

 

“You’re boring life doesn’t help your sales. A little excitement. Like this?” He was toying with her now.

 

She frowned. “And risk death?”

 

“Maybe Roland took it too far. Maybe he was supposed to swerve. Danny messed up the plan.”

 

“You really think that poorly of me?”  Amanda looked hurt.

 

Steve softened a little. “I’m following the facts.”

 

“Do you all believe I’m a horrible woman?” Amanda wrinkled her nose like the thought was new to her. “Honestly.”

 

Sighing, Steve shook his head. He was tired. “Honestly, I only know what I’ve heard from Danny over the years and what I’ve seen firsthand.”

 

“And that leads you to believe what exactly?”  She crossed her arms.

 

“I’m not under investigation here. I get to ask the questions.” This conversation was veering into territory that was a bit too personal. There were already enough emotions involved. “Let’s stick to the facts, please.”

 

Amanda did not wish to drop the question. “Has he poisoned you, too?”

 

“Don’t even go there.” Steve raised his voice and his hand. She shut her mouth and took a step back. “Danny is the best person I know. You’ve treated him like –“ He paused, biting his lip for a second. “No, this isn’t the place.”

 

“Fine. Whatever.” She gave him a wave and then smoothed her blouse. “I’m at your mercy.”

 

Steve cleared his throat before continuing the original conversation.  “I don’t believe you had anything to do with this, but I would appreciate any help you can give. No more games.”

 

“I’m afraid I have nothing to offer.” Amanda shook her head. “I wish I could help.”

 

“Fine. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

They stood there, quiet, both studying the floor.

 

“Sir?” HPD Officer Pena interrupted the silence.

 

Steve looked up, alert again. “Yes?”

 

“Detective Williams is asking for you, sir.”

 

“Thank you, Officer Pena.”

 

The young HPD officer walked a few paces back to the door to Danny’s room to resume his post.

 

Steve motioned to Amanda. “Could you give us a minute?”

 

“Sure thing, darling. Danny doesn’t want to see his stuffy old MIL. He wants his best friend.”

 

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading. Don’t worry…Danny returns in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you already know I'm evil. If you're new here...welcome to the ride.


End file.
